Operation: Too much to handle
by Hanari502
Summary: Sequel story to "Operation: Chizuzu and Mizuzu" contains mild violence/gore/language/suggestive behavior...but nothing overly dramatic. Enjoy :P
1. Disclaimer and Info

~* Disclaimer *~

Keroro Gunso does not belong to me (duh)

The Likeke platoon does not belong to me. (It belongs to my friend Julia, aka TheNeruruPlatoon, or NizazaSocho)

The Sokuku platoon on the other hand is completely mine.

Do not try to steal my characters. I will find you, and kill you in your sleep with sharpened carrots.

Pictures of them can be found on my profile

~* Warning *~

This story contains language not suitable to those under the age of ten (nothing exceptionally bad though) it also contains romance, comedy, gore, angst, adventure, action, and all those other things you people love so much.

If you have a weak stomach, can't appreciate sarcasm or dry humor, hate medical things, or are just in general a stupid person…then you probably shouldn't read the first part of this story or so….

I'd rate it pg13 maybe….

~* Note *~

I bet you missed me didn't you :P

Don't worry. I'll always be here

I see you when you're sleeping…

I know when you're awake……

I know if you've been bad or good so….

Oops! That's not me….that's Pedo-bear!

But seriously. I'm back. And I'm working on my sequel. Give me feedback! And review! Comment! Leave a message! You get the idea.

And just a little side note *CoughSubliminalMessageCough*

Thank you MushaKero16 for sending me those Dororo/Chizuzu Fan art pictures

They're really good!

I love fan art :P

It makes me feel like my story actually means something.

I wish I could put it up for you guys to see but html-code doesn't work on here :\

To see pictures of the characters go to my profile.

I have yet to draw the Likeke Platoon.

(That will be updated when I draw them)

---

I will also be including a questionnaire or so (About my platoon, the Likeke platoon, and the Keroro Platoon *Since I've practically memorized the characters and how they act*)

So if you have any questions for anybody

Feel free to ask :P

*~* Leave all questions as PM's. I assure you, I'll reply to those much faster *~*

---

~* This story has been approved by Hanari Sandoyu *~

(That's me!)

*Grabs Kururu, hugs him with one arm and holds up a peace sign in the other*

Enjoy my story!


	2. Confined

In the middle of the night…

There was darkness…

We zoom in on a small house in the middle of the forest….

Six small figures were being carried into the cement building….by three larger ones…..

The moon shone down on the structure, illuminating the pale grey paint job….

When they were all inside…the metal door closed with a loud bang….

---

When they woke up…they were surrounded

By three thick concrete walls

And bars

Steel bars

On one of the walls there was a window

That was also barred

It was just as big as any of them

The Keronians quickly took note of their situation

Their items were gone

They were imprisoned

They had metal collars on….

One tried to remove the collar…but it wouldn't budge.

They thought of everything

And ended up asking themselves

How they got into this situation

Then…all of a sudden, a dark figure appeared in the hallway outside the bars. Only the bottom half of their body was visible, due to the moonlight. He was holding a clipboard and writing things down on it. he stopped writing.

"So…..Which of you little things should I take with me first?"

---

It has been a week

They are tired

They are hurt

They are hungry

They have been separated

They are alone

They are scared

But they have hope.

---

One caramel colored Keronian with silver headphones sat against a wall in an isolated room

Crying

Cradling her left arm

Which was covered in bandages….that were bleeding through

She reached for the collar on her neck and tried to pry it off

For the millionth time

But to no avail

A squeaking noise was heard

She looked over towards the door to see the little panel on the bottom lift up

A tray was slid under the door

It had new bandages on it

"……Bastards…..

Helping heal me, when they're the ones that hurt me….

"

---

Two orange brothers sat in a cell

The younger one sleeping, and the older one supporting his head on his knee.

Both covered in scars….

Both wearing collars…

The older one gazed at the moon out the window

"How much longer…"

---

A small Grey Keronian is seen sitting in a padded room.

Covered by a straightjacket

And a black blindfold.

And a metallic collar

A soft voice is heard over the loudspeaker

"krrzzzt…..Hourly evaluation. How are you doing?"

The Keronian looked to the ceiling.

"Why do you care…"

There was silence.

"We need to know your status. We have good intentions."

The Keronian stood up

"No you don't! It's not for good intentions! You'll just end up hurting us more. Why do you care about my status when you're just going to make it worse?!"

More silence

The loudspeaker blares again, this time a more violent voice comes on

"You're a threat that must be studied and possibly eradicated. You have no choice. Sit down and be a good girl until we're done."

Chizuzu leaned against the wall, the jacket tightly squeezing her abdomen, and sank down to the floor

"When will that be…."

---

A tall, dark brown haired man, walked into the room.

"How is he doing?"

One of the interns at the control panel turned around in his chair. He looked rather young, with large glasses, and an oversized lab coat.

"We've done everything we can think of…but it still won't talk."

There is a television screen in front of him with a visual of a light brown Keronian on the screen. He is sitting in the corner of the room. His arms covered in bandages.

but those were already there before.

The bandages that were not there before rest on his head, his stomach, and his right ankle. He had a black eye and many, many cuts on his body, accompanied by a metal collar. He looked up at the camera in his room, 'hmphed', and turned away.

The dark haired man took this offensively.

"Koji, Unlock the door for me. I'm going in."

The young intern turned around immediately.

"Yes Mister Oshimaeda"

The men (now established as Oshimaeda) left the room and walked down the hall until he reached a metal door. He opened it and stepped inside. The Keronian was standing in an attack position, ready to strike.

"Stop doing that. You should know by now, resistance is futile. You have been captured, separated, and detained. What hope could you possibly have left?"

The Keronian dropped his guard and stared at the floor

"Friends…"

Oshimaeda looked shocked, he turned his full attention to the small alien frog.

"We have friends here….the others too…we will get out because we have friends. We are a good platoon. We work well together, but individually we also have abilities. Do not underestimate us, Pekoponjin."

He sat back down and turned his back towards the man, who looked very angry at this. He walked over quickly and kicked the frog into the wall.

"You are a prisoner! We hold the cards! Don't act as if you have already won! Clearly you haven't because you're still here! You have lost!"

"Did I strike a nerve?"

*WHAM*

He was kicked into another wall.

"Stupid alien…doesn't know when to shutup."

"Chizuzu…"

"Hm?"

"I want to see Chizuzu-neechan."

"hmph…" Oshimaeda grunted. "She's a little tied up at the moment. Plus we're probably going to run extensive tests, being so that she and the brown one are females, we're interested in how you aliens mate."

"You sick bastard!!!!"

Fukiki jumped at the man with lightning speed, but he just wacked him away into another wall.

"Oh…did I strike a nerve? Alien scum."

"Foolish…*cough*…Pekoponjin"

"INSOLENCE!! Koji, open the door."

A voice was heard over the speaker system

"Uh..yes Mister Oshimaeda!"

A loud buzzing was heard and the door opened up. Oshimaeda opened it and stared at the trembling Keronian on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Throw this one in a tube"

He smirked and left.

Closing the door with a loud *Clang*

---

Hanari stood in a cell, chained to a wall, her oversized sweatshirt and belt now gone. All she had on were long jeans and a purple tank top with Chizuzu's symbol on it.

She was captured…

She was an accomplice…

And there was nothing she could do…

So she cried…

---

The General stared at the screens, watching his lance corporal being dragged off, and then thrown into a large tube filled with light blue liquid. He watched Fukiki shudder in pain, and he watched him fall asleep, floating in the tube.

"how did this happen?"

He was strapped to a chair with belts

Being forced to stare at four screens

Each showing what was happening to the rest of his platoon.

Sokuku was helpless there.

The door opened and clicks were heard

A rolling chair was pushed in front of him.

The young intern sat in the chair, holding a clipboard.

"Okay..uh…My name is Koji Saramura and I'm going to ask you a series of questions and you're going to answer them…uh…whether you like it or not. Resistance is futile, alien"

He sounded unsure when he was talking and he was shaking slightly.

Sokuku noticed this.

"Are you afraid of me, young one?"

He looked taken aback, but quickly fixed his glasses and coughed

"No I'm not. This is my job and I have to do it. Now for the first question. What is your name?"

"You don't look like you really want to be here questioning me, Mister Koji"

"Don't call me by my first name, and please answer the question."

"……….You don't like what they're doing to my platoon…do you?"

Koji sent a downcast gaze to his clipboard

"I don't see why….they have to be so violent…."

Sokuku looked down depressedly

"We have no evil intentions. Why are you doing this?"

Koji sighed, but snapped his head up, quickly remembering his place.

"I'm doing the questioning here. Now please answer the previous question."

"My name is Sokuku, General Sokuku"

Koji noted this down.

"Why are you here?"

"We were planning on visiting somebody, and bringing somebody back home."

"That girl?"

"Yes. We were planning on bringing her back to see her father."

"You kidnapped her?"

"Actually…she requested to come along with us."

"But you are aliens, don't you wish to take over our planet?"

Sokuku laughed

"Child, I have lived long and seen many battles on many planets. And I can assure you; this planet is in no danger. We are here for peaceful means, why do you hurt us?"

Koji stuttered

"Y-you are a threat to earth, an unknown entity. We…uh…have to contain you."

"May I say something?"

Koji paused

"You may…"

"I would like to make a request. I would like to see my platoon, my whole platoon, just once."

"I'm not sure if Mister Oshimaeda will let me…"

"You can always try…"

He wrote something down on his clipboard before turning back to the strapped up Keronian

"Next question. What is the name of your planet?"

"…………………."

"Well?"

"…..That…I cannot tell you….."

"Uh…hmm...I'm going to leave now. I'll be back, but I'll probably not be alone. You should get some rest"

"You're too kind, Mister Koji."

"…right then…."

He got up out of the chair and left the room

The general laughed

"He's a good boy….in a bad place….."

---

The room was dark.

Five figures sat in it

Blindfolded.

A voice was heard over the loudspeaker

"You can take off the blindfolds now"

They did as instructed.

"Chizuzu-neechan!"

"Twerps!"

"Oh my god Merere, your arm"

"it's fine, just a flesh wound"

"Kumimi, Zumimi, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Wait a second……Where's the General?"

"He's not here?"

They stopped rejoicing. Another voice came on the loudspeaker

"Hello everyone!"

Chizuzu looked up "I've heard that voice before"

Kumimi smiled "It's Koji!"

Koji smiled from behind the microphone.

"Yes it's me. I have to monitor you all. But I have gotten permission for you all to meet. I had to pull some strings and do some things, but you're all okay now right?"

Zumimi walked forward.

"Where's the General?"

A rough voice came on the loudspeaker

"I'm afraid he won't be joining us right now…"

Fukiki's head snapped up immediately. Everybody knew who that voice belonged to.

"Oshimaeda"

"Very good little aliens. You remember me. we'll be keeping you here for a while, due to some pestering……I have allowed this. Don't get too comfortable."

Silence filled the room. About a minute later Koji came back on.

"It's okay, he left…"

They sat around, waiting in silence, before Koji spoke up again, this time his voice sounded more direct and secretive.

"There's a guide coming in to check on you in an hour. I'll set up a system so that it beeps a couple minutes beforehand. Plan your counterattack accordingly."

Chizuzu stared at the black window

"Why are you helping us?"

Koji turned the lights on so they could see his face.

"All I'm doing is a favor for somebody. He wants to see you. All of you."

Koji got up out of his seat and grabbed a small bag off of the console above him.

"There are all the items we confiscated from you when you were captured. When the guard walks in search his pockets, odds are that he'll have this on him. Also inside is the location of your other human friend. Don't ask me how, I have my ways…

Good luck….Keronians…."

And the light clicked off

---

A while later

A beep went off

---

The door opened,

"Okay alien things, here-!?"

They jumped him

He was detained

They collected their things

And they ran for their lives.

---

Intro chapter finished. Yes I know it's a little…well…

Whatever. This is my story and it kicks ass.

This particular chapter was inspired by another fan fiction called:

"The Future Shurara Corps"

Or something along the lines of that…

Songs listened to (repeatedly) while working on this chapter:

"Hero/Heroine" By Boys Like Girls

"Superhuman" By Chris brown and Keri Hilson

I don't know why but it gave a good air as I was writing this.

They're good to listen to when you're depressed, or calm.

I highly recommend them :P

Even though the second one is totally not what I normally listen to…

Oh, and leave Comments/Reviews

Message me, do whatever you want :P

~* This message has been paid for by Hanari Sandoyu *~

(That's me!)

*Grabs Kururu and hugs him*

Me: Kyaaa love love heart heart *coughrapecough*

Kururu: Get off of me woman!! *Flails*

Me: Nooo! You're so cute! I love you!

Kururu: I am not cute! *Flails more*

Me: Kururu-kun wa Kawaii!

Kururu: No…I'm really not….

Me: Well you're cute to me. Now be quiet and let me hug you. *Stops squeezing him to death and hugs him gently*

Kururu: ………*Stops flailing, sits down in lap and blushes slightly while being hugged by me*

(In case you couldn't tell, I'm a raving Kururu fan :P)

Nyaa~

See you next chapter!


	3. Decisions

Bzzzzzt…..he….zzzz….

Krrzzzztt……ell……

Bzzzzrrrrrrzzzzt……Hello….bzzz….crackle….

"Is it on?"

"Looks like a marble…let's play with it!!!!"

"Kumimi that is highly irresponsible!! So is it working?"

"I think so. I don't know how to use it…"

"You brought something along you didn't know how to use?! That's reckless!"

"Calm down, Admiral. I'm sure she'll figure it out."

"As if, for an intelligence officer she sure isn't doing a good job…"

"Shutup Zumimi!! He didn't give me instructions for it. He just threw it at me and told me it was a guide."

"Calm down sweetie…caaaaalm yourself. Good? Okay breathe. You can take it out on those guys later."

"I could prolly fix it. Give it 'ere."

"No, I think she turned it on."

"We _really_ don't have time for this….hello? Are you there? Can you hear me?"

Brrzzzzt……bzzz….pop!

The screen flickered on. Chizuzu was seen with several Keronians behind her, and one human. Her hat and dress was torn and she had small bruises and cuts scattered throughout her body, accompanied by a metallic collar. The Keronians behind her had similar injuries, and they all wore the same collar. The small orange with the green hat one had his arm in a makeshift bandage sling. He stood taller to see the screen.

"I think its recording; the little light's blinking…"

Chizuzu shushed him. She turned back to the screen. "Sokuku Platoon requesting _emergency_ assistance. Immediately! They found us. The enemy is _extremely_ hostile. There was…"

An explosion can be heard in the background, the screen shakes violently and points to the ceiling. Random voices were heard

"oh crap!" "This is not good…." "Demons…" "Quick, get behind me!" "Shoot 'em, shoot 'em!!" "My watch!!" "Aaaaaaaah!"

Bzzzzzzzt…..krrrzzzzzzt….kzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrt……………psssshhhkkkkrrrzzzzt…………

Static lingers on the screen. Suddenly a Caramel colored Keronian with a large gash on her arm appears on the screen. She is wearing a blue cap and metallic looking headphones. She is staring into the screen with an angry expression.

"There's another platoon stationed on this planet right now. They're locked away here with us. If you guys don't get to…bzzzrrrrt (The screen flickers)…..Coordinates are in the droid. We'll find the others and……bzzzz…..I'm inputting the…..krrrzzzzzt (It flickers again)….yellow idiot should figure it out. Hurry! We don't have….bzzzt (It flickers for a third time, now showing her with tears in her eyes and a hurt expression on her face)…..Please!"

Zzzzzzzzzzzrrrt…..

The screen flickers and static forms, for a second. The scene changes to a view of the other small orange Keronian with the blue hat being held up by a darkened out figure, crying hysterically. Voices are heard.

"Kumimi!!!" "Oh my god!" "Bastard!!!" "Let go of him!"

"PUT MY LITTLE BROTHER DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

An explosion is heard

Static fills the screen

It goes black.

---

"…..This was recorded last night and arrived a few hours ago….There was another transmission recorded…."

Bzzzzt…..

Another Keronian popped up on the screen. He was light grey/green with dark grey headphones. His glasses had X's going across them. He was covered in bruises and cuts. The symbol on his stomach was a computer mouse.

"Tch….i don't like doing this, rike….and everyone else is asleep. My name is Rikeke. I am part of the Likeke platoon. Right now we are being held hostage at a base somewhere on your planet, rike. One of my sources says that you can help us. I'm sending you the coordinates as to where we are. We're not alone. There's another platoon here with us. I believe they are friends of yours, ri. We only talked for a short amount of time. I don't like asking for help…and they need it more than we do…but we need to get out of here. Bad things are happening and we might die….Rike…riri….…I sound like a pansy…"

-Click-

Bzzzzzzttt

---

"…..This transmission was recorded two days ago….it arrived here a few hours ago. It looks like they need our help. What do you say…..Taichou?" Kururu turned his chair around.

Keroro sat in his chair

He stared at the screen

Scared to death

Thinking

'_What in the world is going on?'_

Giroro had a blank expression on his face

Tamama had tears coming out of the corners of his eyes

Dororo stood shocked, and worried.

Kururu held up a small marble. He pressed a button and it turned into a small droid. It walked over and plugged itself into Kururu's laptop. He turned back around in his chair and started typing.

"The coordinates are being downloaded right now. I was able to decipher the code inside of it. The place where they're being held is relatively close by. It's your call."

Keroro couldn't believe what he had seen. He looked at Giroro, Tamama, and Dororo. They all nodded in response. It was decided

They have to rescue them…


	4. Sandy Meetings

"This doesn't look like a very good place….de arimasu." Keroro gripped the straps of his backpack and stared at the building before him from his hovercraft, the rest of his platoon behind him with their antibarriers on, also staring. The structure was made completely out of concrete and cement. Located in the middle of a small forest, it was completely out of place. It looked no larger than a tool shed, but they knew better. Inside the building was a large underground laboratory of some sort. They knew it, they had seen the video.

Giroro gulped. "Well…let's get going. We don't have all day."

Just as he was about to reach for the handle, it jiggled……..and they all thought the same thing.

'_Oh crap…_'

The handle shook for a minute or two and stopped abruptly. The door just barely creaked open an inch or two. Wind blew across the field, sweeping some leaves around. Their little Keronian hearts beat wildly.

That was really close….

They stepped inside the door and met a steep staircase heading downward. It was so deep that the bottom couldn't be seen.

They floated down the staircase and met a metal door that needed a key code to open. Kururu hacked it in a second. Once past the door they surveyed the hall, which was surrounded by prison cells.

"I'm guessing…from what we've seen…it would not be smart to split up here?" Keroro thought out loud.

At the end of the hall they noticed a light brown Keronian passes out on the ground. They quickly flew over to him and tried to get him up. Keroro poked him with his finger a few times before facing the rest of his group. He crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and nodded assuredly.

"Yup, he's dead"

*WHAM*

"Idiot!" Giroro shouted. "You don't just assume he's dead by poking him!"

"Then how else can I determine if he's dead, de arimasu?"

"……pulse….."

The sand colored Keronian spoke. He lifted his head, trembling from the pain, and stared at Keroro

"Uh…come again?"

"……My pulse………you could have checked it……" He said, now trying to stand up. He wobbled and fell on his butt.

Dororo tried to comfort him. "Take it easy, we're here to help you, de gozaru."

He stared at Dororo. "You're….the one she talks about….."

"Huh?"

Keroro stepped forward. "Never mind that now. What's your name?" "Keroro-kun's so mean TT^TT"

"…I……...am Fukiki……"

"Nice to meet you," Keroro started. "I am Sergeant Keroro, and this is my team. Giroro, Tamama, Kururu, and Dororo."

"Nice to meet you………the others are waiting…..further down….." His got hazy before he fainted.

"Ack! That's not good." Keroro freaked out "Dororo, you stay with him and make sure he's okay. We're going to go further down and find everybody."

"Yes sir!" Dororo bent down, slung Fukiki's arm around his shoulder, and laid him against a wall before treating his wounds. Keroro and the group turned to the fork in the hallway.

"I suppose….we're going to have to split up…."

"You just said it was dangerous to split up!" Giroro protested

"I know what I said!! Listen to what I'm saying now, de arimasu! It will be much quicker if we split up. Tamama, you go with Giroro. Kururu, you come with me."

They split into their respective groups

And flew down the hallways.

---

I was originally going to have Fukiki steal Keroro's hovercraft and them go after him to try to get it back (Which would dramatically advance the plot)

I can't decide which I should do, so I did this

Tell me which one you think I should do in a review

Should I change it? or keep it?

That is the question ~nya

Review!

Comment!!

Et cetera!!!

*Glomps Kururu*

Kururu: Again with this?!

Me: Yup!

Kururu: I do not concede!!!!

Me: Too late! I already got you so stfu and lemme hug you nyaa!

Kururu: Not this time! *Brings out his blue gun thingy and shoots it at me* (It changes uses throughout the series. It's mostly used to make Natsumi older)

*I turn into a 26 year old chick wearing raver's clothes* (You know, typical stuff. Really baggy black pants with neon straps (Like tripp without chains) a black tube top, black newsy hat, glow stick bracelets and necklace.)

Me: :OOOO….I LOOK SO COOL!!! Thank you Kururu-kun!! *Glomps*

Kururu: *Nosebleed, glasses break, faints*

Me: *snuggles my face into him because he's just so cute, suddenly remembers that there are people watching, stops and holds out a peace sigh with one hand*

See youuuu next chaptah!!

~Nyaa


	5. A Tiny Problem

~* Giroro/Tamama Expedition *~

They floated down the hall, going top speed, passing random rooms and random cells.

"Do you think we're going to find them all desu?" Tamama questioned the corporal.

"I don't know," He retorted "All I care about is us getting out of here alive. Of course…saving Chizuzu and her friends would be a nice thing to do…and saving that other platoon…that would be a good thing to do too…"

"Shoot 'em, shoot 'em!!"

"I'm trying! Quit yelling at me!"

"Huh?" Tamama stopped his hovercraft right in front of a door labeled "Confinement chamber" and just stared at it.  
"What is it?" Giroro hovered beside him

"There's somebody in this room desu…and they sound like they need help"

"Hmm…" Giroro thought for a second before materializing a gun. "Open it slowly"

Tamama did as told. He opened the door a bit…before it swung open quickly knocked him into the wall. Three Keronian children ran out. Two orange boys and a blue girl. One orange boy had a green cap and a trident symbol, the other had a blue hat and a four pronged cog emblem on his chest. The girl was yellow with a purple cap, and had what looked like a pie on her chest and hat. They were yelling and shooting at the Pekoponjin behind them, who was flailing a scalpel. Giroro panicked, and fired his lazer (gun) at the Pekoponjin, who dropped immediately to the floor. The three little Keronians stared at him in awe. The small orange one with a blue hat piped up.

"Who are you?"

"I am Giroro Gocho from the Keroro Platoon. And this is Tamama Nitouhei." He motioned over to Tamama who was slowly getting himself off the floor. The blue girl laughed at him

"Hahahaha!! You look so funny!! Hahahaha!! You got owned by the door. Haha!!" she clutched her stomach and doubled over in laughter. The other orange one with the green hat turned to Giroro.

"You're our rescue party?"

Giroro shook his head. "No, there are more of us. We just split up to find you guys easier"

"Well then I believe introductions should be made…" Said the orange one, talking in a much more mature and formal tone than he should. "I am Admiral Zumimi. This is my brother Private first class Kumimi, and she's Miss Nirara"

Nirara stopped laughing. "Miss? I'm not a miss. I'm the same age as you! Don't get so full of yourself!"

Zumimi grew an anger vein. "I only called you Miss because I don't know you very well."

"Admiral?!?......Anyway…Tamama."

"Hai desu?"

"Can you watch them for me? I'll go ahead to find more"

The orange one with the blue hat (Kumimi) spoke up. "I know where some are." He said "I know where her platoon members are." He pointed to Nirara.

"Good," Giroro walked over to his hovercraft. "Then you'll accompany me. Tamama, watch over the other two and bring them back to Dororo."

"Hai, desu!" Tamama saluted. Kumimi hopped on the back of Giroro's hover craft and they sped off. Tamama watched them disappear. The two kids started to bicker about god knows what. As they sped away, Tamama couldn't help but think…'why am I always stuck escorting such troublesome people'

* * *

I'm really sorry these chapters are so short.

I'm sorry! *goes all Lavie on you*

Sumimasen! Sumimasen! i'm sorry they're so short. Sumimasen!

no no....but seriously...if i merged them all together it would be wierd....each encounter needs a chapter *fire burns in eyes!*

Kururu: When do i come in?

Me: next chapter. just like me :P

Kururu: really?

Me: maybe.....*glomps him*

Kururu: *flails*

oh well..

song listened to repeatedly while writing this:

Toca's Miracle by Fragma

see you next time :P


	6. Kicking, Screaming, and Glomping

~* Kero/Kuru Expedition *~

Keroro floated down the corridor, nothing in sight but cement walls.

"Kururu, do you have life readings on anything?"

"Not right now." Kururu motioned to the small beeping device in his hand. "The only ones it's picking up are us…huh?" Kururu stopped his hovercraft

"What is it?" Keroro stopped and floated back to him.

"It's picking up us…and four other life forms."

"Ooh! That's good de-arimasu"

"You'd be surprised…they could be the enemy."

"Get yer hands offa me ya freakin lab nerd!!"

They turn a corner just in time to see Hanari kick a scientist in the face. He passed out cold on the floor. "That's _NOT _how you handle a lady…its okay little guys."

Keroro just now noticed the two other Keronians on the floor. One was a light blue (similar to Dororo's color) she had bandages covering the right half of her face, and her ninja hat covered half her other eye. Her symbol was a yellow X. The other one was the caramel colored keronian they saw earlier. She gasped when she saw Kururu.

"Speaking of lab nerds..."

Hanari turned around and came face to face with Kururu. "Little yellow dude!!!!!!" She screamed and glomped him. "Kyaaa!!! I'm so glad you're here!" She said, hugging him to her chest. He flailed his arms and blushed furiously, trying to get her to let go. She stopped and put him on the ground, where he wobbled a little before regaining his composure. She then looked at Keroro. "You brought a little green dude too. Great. We need all the help we can get." Keroro looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Uh…Kururu…you know her?"

"The brown one i know. We were colleagues once...and this girl i met a while ago. i didn't think i'd see her again. she was the pekoponian i told you about, when Chizuzu left. of course you weren't listening so i wouldn't expect you to remember, kuuu-ku-ku-ku..."

"That's right! Chizuzu! You guys have to go find her!" Hanari got on her knees and stared at Kururu intently. Keroro looked at the two Keronians behind her

"So…who're you?"

The caramel colored one spoke up. "I'm Leiutenant Merere. This is warrant officer Nizaza. she doesn't talk much. you're Keroro. Chizuzu's told me alot about you..."

"Oh good." Hanari said "You already know about each other..."

"Somewhat. Hey curry boy, i'm taking your hovercraft." Merere walked over to it and jumped on.

"Oh that's a good idea!" Hanari looked excited. "Nizaza, you get on it too. it's faster than running."

"But she's a ninja, she doesnt need one, she's fast." Merere retorted "I'll just go on my own."

"Who said anything about anybody taking my hovercraft?!?" Kururu looked at Merere furiously. She jumped off the hovercraft and kicked him in the face. his glasses broke and he fell to the floor. "Megane..megane...."

"I did! You owe me! and even if you didn't i'm taking it anyway!" She hopped back on it "Hanari you stay with him. You two would help each other out. I'm taking Nizaza and the incompetent green one with me."

Hanari laughed nervously and saluted. "Uh.....Yes ma'am."

Keroro looked hurt. "Incompetent....green one?"

"Let's go." Merere sped off with Nizaza, leaving a confused Keroro.

"Just go with them." Hanari said "I'll take care of the yellow dude."

"Okay..." and he sped off. Hanari poked Kururu, picked him up, and shook him.

"You alright little guy?"

"....No...." he retorted. She put him down, he brushed himself off, and switched glasses (like majik :O) so they were good as new.

"Well, we have a lotta catchin' up ta do." Hanari said

* * *

Also a short chapter...

The appearrance of moi!! (not mois, she cah go die somewhere...)

Kururu: She kicked me....in the face....

Me: But i helped you?

Kururu: barely...ku-ku-ku-ack!!

*he is stopped by me glomping him and hugging him to death*

next chapter will be longer, i promise!

Song listened to repeately:

The River by Good Charlotte.


	7. Hallways

"This is not how I planned this aru…" Chizuzu said as she sat, chained to a wall with large, heavy looking hand and ankle cuffs. Next to her sat Rikeke, also chained to the wall. Both of them wore metallic collars.

"How exactly _did_ you plan this?" Rikeke retorted

"I don't know" She pondered "…I was expecting some kind of epic daring rescue where we all charge out and overwhelm the Pekoponians…or something…aru-ne…"

"That kind of stuff only happens in movies and stories…." He told her.

"……He'll come and get us though…" She said halfheartedly "I know he will…they all will…"

"You know now that we're here....rrik" Rikeke started "and probably going to die or something…there's something I…uh…rrr….rik…wanted to…uh………"

"Hm?" She looked at him before he averted his gaze to the floor

"…never mind…"

"Aru...I hear something…" Chizuzu looked at the door.

They paused and listened…and indeed they could hear noises

it sounded like screaming…and things hitting the ground….

"Sounds like a party outside…" Rikeke commented cheerfully

"Hopefully…it's a rescue party…" Chizuzu pondered "Cause if it's not then that would really suck…"

* * *

"Ack!!" Kumimi screamed as he dodged another bullet. "These guys just won't leave us alone!!"

"And there's no stop to them." Giroro shouted as he fired his own shots at the scientists. One got shot and fell to the ground.

"They're irritating me…" Kumimi said as he started to shake violently. "They're annoying me! I don't like to be annoyed…." The air around him turned light blue and started to swirl around him. His hands grew claws and his teeth became fangs. He got down on all fours and started growling.

"Uhh…." Giroro stared at him oddly before dodging another bullet. "What are you doing?!?" He yelled at Kumimi.

"I've had it up to here with these guys…" He said in a menacing tone. "They've captured my platoon, cut us to shreds, experimented on us, taken others prisoner, and almost killed me once! I just can't take it anymore!" He lunged at the scientists (All like…6 of them) "follow me!" He started spinning rapidly shooting out shockwaves on all sides. "Aerial Fang!" He hit one scientist right after Giroro blasted one in the shoulder, after which Kumimi started slashing in the air near two other scientists. Giroro kept shooting and Kumimi kept slashing until they were all on the floor, unconscious or dead. Breathing heavily they looked at each other, Kumimi's claws retracting. His fangs were still there though.

"That was…." Giroro started to say something, but he couldn't quite find the right words to describe it.

"We should go…" Kumimi said

* * *

"I know that yell!! It's Kumimi!! And he's really angry at something!!!" Chizuzu exclaimed as she tried to struggle free of the chains.

"And you're happy about that because…?" Rikeke stared at her

"Because when he's angry he breaks things, and maybe he could break these chains! But there's no way he can hear us in here…….cover your ears really quickly okay?"

"What are you-?"

But he didn't get a chance to finish

Because Chizuzu took a deep breath

And screamed

* * *

Far away, back at the entrance to the base…

Two ninja walked in silence towards the exit, until a high pitched shriek pierced the quiet hallways.

It wasn't loud…from where they were. But it was obvious.

Somebody needed help.

Fukiki was the first to speak

"…That's….Chizuzu….she needs help…" He went to turn around, but he fell down due to immense pain.

"Right now we need to get you out of here," Dororo said as he helped him up. "I know how you're feeling right now, but my platoon will get everybody out of here."

"Dororo-sempai!"

Tamama came running down the hall with the two children following closely behind. Unfortunately for them…they were being followed by another scientist. Tamama turned around quickly. "TAMAMA IMPACTO!!" The scientist swiftly dodged the energy beam, only to be shot in the forehead by Zumimi's wrist lazer. He turned towards Dororo and Fukiki and grew alarmed.

"Fukiki-san!" Zumimi ran over to support his other arm. "Are you alright sir?" He asked frantically, surveying the damage that had been done to the sandy frog.

"I'm…Fine….just flesh wounds….no big deal…" He tried to shrug it off, but it was clear that the scars were taking a large toll on him.

"Dororo-sempai, I heard a scream down that way." Tamama told him

"It sounded like that purple lady…" Nirara muttered

"She's not purple, she's grey." Zumimi interrupted

"Well she wears a lot of purple, so I call her the purple lady!" he yelled in his face

"This is not the time to be fighting de-gozaru. We need to get out of here." Dororo started walking towards the exit.

"Hai desu!" Tamama ushered the rest of them outside.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, DESTROY MY EARDRUMS?!" Rikeke sat in a daze, trying to regain his composure as Chizuzu might have killed his ears.

"I'm just trying to make it so they can hear me out there!" She retorted

"I'm surprised if the whole world didn't hear you…" He stood up and walked forwards as far as the chains allowed him to go. "Besides…it might be soundpr-"

"CHIZUZU!!"

BANG!!

The metal door in front of them was swiftly knocked down, and standing in the doorway was a very, very angry looking Kumimi, with Giroro right behind him. The door landed right in front of Rikeke, who turned completely white out of fear.

"I thought…I was going to get squished…." He fell to the ground twitching.

"Kumimi, and Giroro-kun!! Thank god you're here. Get rid of these things will you?" She motioned to the large cuffs that confined her to the wall. Giroro walked over and shot into the keyhole, immediately releasing it. He did the same with Rikeke.

"Well it looks like you got your epic rescue." Rikeke told Chizuzu

"We're not out of the weeds yet," Giroro commented. "We still need to get out of here without being detected by any more white coats." He walked over to the doorway and looked both ways before motioning to the rest of the group, which hastily followed. They walked down corridor after corridor for what seemed like forever, before Chizuzu piped up.

"Wait…what about the General?" She questioned Kumimi

"You're right!" He grabbed Giroro's arm "We have to go find him!"

* * *

'Bzzzzzzzt' "…..Attention platoon" Kururu's voice was heard (I'm assuming they have some kind of communicator's underneath their hats. I've seen them used before in the show)

"Kururu." Giroro put his hand up to his right hat flap and held it there. "What happened?"

"I actually forgot that we had communicator's until this point…Kuuuu-ku-ku-k-Ack!"

"I had to remind him!" Hanari was heard talking now. "Ya'll don't know me so ima just say my names Hanari, though I've met a few of you before." She paused to take a deep breath "This is goin' out to everybody so I want updates. Little yellow dude here updated me on everything (Please don't call me that) Pfft, I can call you whatever I want. Anyway…little blue ninja dude, you can hear this right?"

We switch scenes to Dororo and his group.

"Hai, de-gozaru. What is it Hanari-dono?"

"Status report?"

"It is me, Fukiki, Zumimi, Nirara, and Tamama. Fukiki-dono is injured badly. Fortunately we are near the exit and should make it out to safety shortly de-gozaru."

"Okay. I know that Tamama's with your group. Get out safely…Little red dude, what's going on with you? (Can you please let go of my head now?) Not yet, hold on."

"Uhh…" Giroro started "Right now I'm with Kumimi, Chizuzu and uh..." He looked toward Rikeke

"Rikeke…"

"Right…"

"CHIZUZU!! (Owww!!!) Silence you! Chizuzu can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you fine." She stood next to Giroro to hear better.

"I heard a scream earlier. Is everythin' alright over there?"

"Don't worry about it. It was simply to give location."

"Good. Merere and the green dude went off to find you guys. Hey green dude!"

"Yes de-arimasu?" Keroro responded as he flew down a dark hallway. The walls were differently colored than all of the others and there were no doors or other hallways.

"Where are you?"

"I'm heading down a very dark hallway with the other two you sent with me." He said "I don't like the looks of this hallway de-arimasu. The walls are tinted red and its creepy here…But I'm following Merere-dono and she seems to know where she's going."

"Of course I know where I'm going you idiot." She snapped at him. "I have a GPS built into my headphones. As long as I'm here we'll never get lost."

"Then, if I may ask…WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING US DE-ARIMASU!"

Nizaza can be seen running on the ceiling, keeping up with the hovercrafts perfectly.

"I'm taking us to the General." Merere said.

"Look for our captain while you're down there." Rikeke said "Odds are they're locked up together."

"Will do."

"Alright here's what we're gonna do. (Let go of my head…or I'll shock you) You won't do sh*t to me. Chizuzu, have your team head for the exit. Rikeke could probably lead you guys out. Ninja dude, you get out as fast as you can. This little yellow dude is staying with me. We're gonna head to where Merere is (The hell we are!!) Quiet!!…Green dude's team, stay your course. We'll be there to back you up shortly. Everybody good?"

"You're going down there all by yourself?!" Chizuzu grew worried. "There's probably a horde of scientists guarding it. Or Mister Oshimaeda! You can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious. You get out of here, all of you. We'll be fine. We got a ninja, two geniuses, and me."

"What about me?" Keroro questioned

"You just try to stay alive." She reassured him

"G-gero? (O.O'"

"I'll see everybody when we get out. End transmission!"

And the line went dead

* * *

Wow that really was a long chapter..

Took up 4 pages in word…

Although it might not seem that long to you guys, it was long to me...

Kururu: You could have put me down at any point during that transmission you know…

Me: Noooooo. I wanted to hug you!

Kururu: And at what point does squeezing my head and yelling at me to shutup count as hugging?

Me: Uhhhhh….

Kururu: ……

Me: ………

Kururu: Oh sh-

Me: *Glomps!*

Kururu: OFF!!!

Songs listened to continuously during the making of this:

Adam Lambert: If I had you, for your entertainment

Greeeen: HIGH G.K LOW (Hajikero)

Thank you for reading yet again

Review plz :D

-Hugs Kururu-

Peace bitchezzzz~


End file.
